


黑暗之门 Dark Portal

by Karazhan



Series: 黑暗之门 [1]
Category: Warcraft
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazhan/pseuds/Karazhan
Summary: 哨向，大量私设。前面的章节在lofter





	黑暗之门 Dark Portal

第十八章  
阳光充满了卡拉赞。  
这座高塔最顶层的房间窗格洁净明亮，光线毫无阻碍地照了进来。温暖在传送到达的那一刻笼罩在卡德加的身周，隔着衣衫，他却感觉到麦迪文冰冷的手。  
大法师站在原地，缓慢移动着转身的脚步，目光落在天文台每一处，从工作台，到观星椅，还有那巨大的天文望远镜。  
老管家赶到这里的速度和往常一样迅速。但他只是站在一旁，和卡德加一样，在麦迪文开口之前保持着沉默。  
良久，麦迪文才转向管家，递给他一张纸，打发他立刻出发去买一些明明地窖里还有的东西。  
卡德加看着莫罗斯的身影消失在楼梯口，听着他的脚步声也很快消失在几层旋梯之下。他警觉地意识到，管家至少要离开个大半天，回来也是深夜以后；直至那之前，这里只剩他和麦迪文。

“知道我为什么要回来这里吗？”麦迪文转向他。  
卡德加摇了摇头。  
“给你上最后一堂课。现在，去将仓库里所有黑曜石全都搬到这里来。”  
卡德加照做了。他只跑了一趟，将这种就连在达拉然也不易接触到的稀有晶石在地板上堆成了小堆，然后，按照麦迪文的要求将黑曜石摆放成了法阵构造。黑曜石可以阻断感应，隔绝精神链接，还可以——卡德加突然想起了达拉然禁用黑曜石的原因——召唤恶魔。  
麦迪文想要做什么？学徒俯身放下最后一颗晶石，抬眼看向在一旁倚靠墙壁站着的麦迪文，注意到他的右手紧握成拳，似乎攥着什么。  
他退出到法阵之外，等待麦迪文的下一步指示。  
“你知道要怎么关门吗，信赖？”  
这问题很奇怪。卡德加想了想，“用手，或者用魔法？”  
“不是。”麦迪文摇了摇头，从墙边缓步走向他，走进法阵中心，面对着法阵之外的学徒。他的头微微低垂，这让他眼底的阴影加深了，翡翠绿变成了暗沉的绿。“你可以走出门外关上它，又或是走进门内关上它……而今天，我要教你怎么关闭黑暗之门。”  
卡德加愣住了。  
“你们看见过黑暗之门，但是，却不是立在黑色沼泽的那座。”  
“什么？”  
“‘五色之光重合时末日之主再临，他将穿过黑暗之门毁灭这个世界’，你一定听过吟游诗人传颂的这个预言。”麦迪文脸上露出了一丝扭曲的微笑，“站在你眼前的我，麦迪文，才是真正的黑暗之门。”  
没等卡德加反应过来，蓝光突然在黑曜石中迸发，他不觉抬手遮挡那刺眼的光芒，只能透过指缝看向法阵和麦迪文。  
“我已经阻断了我和外界所有可能的精神链接!”麦迪文抬起从刚才起就一直紧握着的右手，打开手掌。卡德加看见，他们此前拼命保护的五色晶石正躺在那苍白的掌心里，它们被以某种方式粘合在了一起，组成了一把钥匙的模样。一定是在他离开的那小段时间里，麦迪文去取了它。  
现在，麦迪文的右手似乎正要施放不知道什么魔法，他的左手则扑过去想要将它折起。这让他的双手看上去呈鹰爪般痉挛着较劲。  
卡德加惊讶地张大嘴巴，半响才意识到自己刚才听到了什么，却不知道应该做出何种反应。  
而一番自我争斗过后，麦迪文则喘着粗气，用力说道：“你发现了我的‘不同’……照顾我时，你也随身带着短剑。萨格拉斯……他会通过我的身体回到这个世界。只有我死了，才能真正毁掉黑暗之门，才能阻止这一切……”  
“我……我是为了……”卡德加一时惊惶无措，“我不能……”  
“你必须能！这是最后的机会，现在他无法离开我的身体！”麦迪文的面容扭曲起来，暗影彻底吞噬了他眼中的翡翠绿。妖异的风在他们四周卷起，黑曜石中的蓝光忽明忽暗，扑腾不定。  
卡德加摸向藏在靴筒的短剑，将它拔出，锋利的匕刃瞄准麦迪文近在咫尺的心脏，恐惧和痛苦填满了他的胸腔。  
他还没能下手。  
暗影忽然在麦迪文身上升腾，转眼间笼罩了所有窗格。阳光被遮蔽，只剩下那些外表黑暗的石头内里仍然闪耀着微弱的光辉。  
一只看不见的手抓着他的领口将他拎起来扔了出去。麦迪文一只脚跨出了法阵。  
卡德加撞向墙壁又摔到地上，短剑掉落一旁。麦迪文偏了偏头，它“嗖”地飞出去，深深刺入了一旁的柱子上。  
“看来，你也没那么信赖我。”大法师冷冷道。

楼梯口就在一旁。没有多想，卡德加施放了一个屏障，从地上一跃而起，拔腿就从楼梯往下狂奔。他知道那屏障甚至无法抵挡过一秒，但他没有选择。  
暗影在他身后紧追不舍。他听见恶魔的窃笑从四面八方扑来，这片空间开始崩分离析，卡拉赞的旋梯在以他追赶不上的速度破碎，在身后化成了火海和深渊。  
他熟悉这里，知道从天文台到一楼出口的路到底有多远。但此刻，这逃亡的路似乎遥无尽头——图书馆重复的楼梯和景象一次又一次出现在眼前，像是一个无尽迷宫。本应有阳光照进的楼道里只有一丝半缕微弱的烛光。他只能听见自己狂乱的心跳和粗重的喘息。  
恶魔冰冷的利爪划过他的后脑勺，死神的气息喷吐在他的后背。一个身影突然从下一个楼梯转角窜出，将他一把拉到了身后。那人抬手一推，碎裂到脚下的楼梯又重新长了回去。他还来不及看清楚发生了什么，只听见鸟的尖啸声划破恶魔的喉咙。那确实是一只鸟，他在稍稍定下神后看见——它浑身漆黑无比，楼道暗淡的烛光只映照出它明亮的绿眼睛，像是一只大乌鸦。它以凌厉的速度撕碎一路追赶的恶魔，落地返回来时有些一瘸一拐。它把脑袋靠在背向他的人的臂弯里，哑声低鸣。那人轻轻抚摸它，然后转过脸来。  
他比他认识的样子有些不同，看上去更年轻些。  
“老师！”卡德加失声道。  
“你被拉进了精神世界里。往塔顶走，我带你出去。”  
卡德加紧跟在麦迪文身后，在卡拉赞昏暗的旋梯上重返刚才逃亡的路。回路没有来时那般血雨腥风，火海深渊不见了，只剩一片昏暗。大乌鸦飞在最后，抵挡卷土重来的暗影。身后的路隐没在更深的黑暗之中。  
“你心中的卡拉赞是什么样子，你看见的就是什么样子。”麦迪文突然侧脸回看他一眼。  
“你是说……”  
“心中相信光明，你就能看见光明。只要你坚信。”  
卡德加沉默了，只是注视着眼前的背影。他已经记不清多少次了，他走在这里，跟着这个背影到不同的地方去，学习他在达拉然或许永远也学不到的知识，还有危险。他想起那时卡拉赞的样子，阳光从高处的窗格和塔顶照进来，落在扶手陈旧的雕刻花纹上，又或是墙壁不平整的纹路里，还有他们身上。  
他这样想着时，脚下的黑暗渐渐后撤，眼前的路慢慢明亮起来，麦迪文的斗篷在他眼前猎猎摆动，他才发现它是猩红色而不是黑色的。他回头看向大乌鸦，它变成了正常乌鸦的大小，身上的羽毛在阳光下折射出紫蓝色光芒。  
卡德加惊讶地看着，脚步跨过光影变换间的阶梯，明白了什么。

他跟随着他的老师踏上天文台。这里充满阳光，刚才的一切仿佛从未发生——他多希望如此。  
“穿过走廊就是出口，我只能送你到这里了。”  
麦迪文转过身来，手抚上他的额头，像是将什么块状的东西强行按入了他的脑袋，这让他的头部一阵疼痛。卡德加摸了摸前额，那里没有凹凸，也没有伤痕。  
“你做了什么？”他揉着发疼的脑袋问。  
麦迪文只是抓住他的双肩，力度不大，那感觉却刻入了他的心里。“绝不能让钥匙落在恶魔手上。答应我，信赖，关闭黑暗之门。”  
悲痛在霎那间涌上心头，他强压下去，点了点头，“我答应你。”  
罡风从楼下席卷过来，卡德加听见塔底恶魔震天的怒吼。麦迪文神色凝重，转身步向楼梯口。  
“快走，不要回头……你是我最后的希望……”

卡德加跑进走廊，以他最快的速度。走廊里一片漆黑，像是一条没有边界的黑暗隧道，只有远处微小的光指引着他。  
就快到达出口时，他听见大乌鸦惨烈的鸣叫，停下了脚步。他还是没有忍住，终于回了头。  
身后的景象变了样。卡拉赞天文台消失了，那里空空如也，如同虚空。  
他心里像是少了什么，却又被另一种东西充满。他回过头，往前走去，光明拥抱了他。

 

洛萨不会忘记他和麦迪文第一次打架时，小法师的样子。那时他们还不是朋友。麦迪文臭着脸站在一个用晶石草草画就的法阵中，不服气地冲他喊：“来啊！试试看！”  
现在他们已经不可能是朋友了。  
阳光之下的卡拉赞天文台，麦迪文站在由黑曜石围成的法阵之中，身周笼罩黑色火焰般的暗影，浑身上下散发慑人的寒意，没有半分他们熟悉的黑暗哨兵气息——这是洛萨曾直面过的黑暗教派头目，他曾以为的麦迪文的孪生兄弟。  
“没有人能阻止我召唤恶魔，就算是你们，也不能。”  
他更宁愿相信眼前的这个人是麦迪文的孪生兄弟，是另一个人。麦迪文，不会用冷漠的语气挑衅他，不会利用曾经的牵绊伤害他们。  
“扔掉你的剑。你再动一下试试，”这个人笑道——

他和莱恩在看到卡德加留下的纸条后赶往卡拉赞，看到的却是麦迪文准备杀死学徒的一幕。  
那时，卡德加已经失去知觉，头朝下倒在楼梯口，他们刚来得及阻止麦迪文。  
洛萨举剑冲锋，大跨步带起的风切断旋在麦迪文身周的魔法气流。在莱恩的引导之下，对方瞬即变化的眼神和动作都像是放大的慢动作。他把握住察觉到的破绽，剑尖刺向黑暗哨兵的咽喉。后者身上一道突起的屏障堵截了这次突袭。他原本就没打算取麦迪文性命，这次没用上多大力气的攻击被轻易化解。之后不管他再使上多少力道，横劈、侧砍，无形的屏障裂出无数金色的细纹，他的剑再也无法切入分毫。  
而黑暗哨兵，这边刚抵挡住他的攻击，另一边只是一招反击，便隔空扼住了莱恩的喉咙，用眼神压下了莱恩的剑尖，“你最好别乱动，陛下。”  
麦迪文缓慢退后，跨过几步，进入了地上的黑曜石圈里。

——“看是你的国王先死，还是我先死。”  
洛萨丢掉剑，他曾用它救过麦迪文的命。剑身砸落地上的那一瞬，它在他心中摔成了碎片。“我请求你，麦迪文，不要伤害我们的国王……我们的向导……”  
一道法术光芒突然从楼梯口发出，直冲向麦迪文，而黑暗哨兵意外地没有反应。在放大的慢动作中，洛萨看见一柄五色钥匙被冲撞出麦迪文的另一只手，在空中翻了一个曲线。  
“不！”麦迪文怒吼，发出了竭嘶底里的，不属于人类的尖叫声。  
卡德加不知何时醒转过来，正从楼梯口朝他们的方向跑来，“那是萨格拉斯之墓的钥匙！不能让他拿到！”  
麦迪文松开了扼住莱恩的手，向钥匙伸出手，黑色箭雨同时从他的另一只手迸发而出。卡德加的屏障在施放在他们身上的同时几乎完全碎裂，利器被阻挡过后变成了坚硬的钝器，顷刻齐刷刷砸在几人身上。洛萨忍痛跃起，夺下那柄还在空中翻转的钥匙——它离他更近——他的身上被划出几道血口。落地后他顺势在地上一滚，和另外两人一起躲在了大沙发椅后。  
“交出钥匙和那小子，我放过你和你的国王，安度因洛萨。”麦迪文冷酷地威胁道。  
“他是萨格拉斯！那恶魔占据了老师的身体，想要重回这个世界！”卡德加紧靠着椅背，看向他们，“老师没有放弃抵抗。”  
两人惊愕又恍然地对视一眼。  
“不要逼我出手，安度因洛萨。”麦迪文向他们的方向逼近。  
“他要我们杀了他。”  
“杀了我？守护者可没那么容易被杀死。”麦迪文冷笑一声。凌冽的魔法气流在他们四周旋起，破散的物件被吹动开来。  
“我们不可能是他的对手。”洛萨说。哪怕现在的守护者重伤未愈，钥匙落到这恶魔手上只是迟早的事。  
魔法气流在他们耳边发出嘶鸣声。  
卡德加半抬起手，像要准备施放法术，嘴上却只是喃喃重复，“‘你可以走出门外关上它，又或是走进门内关上它’……”  
“你说什么？”  
“老师是这样说的……他说他才是黑暗之门……”  
“难怪!”莱恩突然说道。向导屏障延伸开来，短暂地屏蔽了这个空间的哨兵对他的听力。洛萨只能看见他的嘴巴继续一张一合，但在精神链接里，他能听见莱恩的话。  
“我们能进入麦德的精神世界，和从前一样!”  
“你能感应到他?”  
“就在刚才，他触碰我时。”莱恩看向学徒，“卡德加，点燃一根蜡烛，保证它不灭不动。你要负责引开萨格拉斯。只有将麦德救出来，我们才有可能战胜这个恶魔。”  
卡德加点点头。他捡起脚边的一本书，往楼梯口方向扔了过去。他又从挎包里翻出一个小人偶，把它放到地上，轻念了几句咒语，它便吱吱呀呀地往走廊方向跑去。它跑得东歪西倒，速度倒是挺快。  
“又是这种骗人的把戏。”麦迪文的注意力被吸引了过去，他抬手就炸了那本书，转向人偶移动的方位。  
而学徒已经在沙发椅后点好蜡烛。洛萨将钥匙放到他的手上，“如果我们阻止不了他，把握机会动手。”  
他们都明白这意味着什么。莱恩看向他，点点头。  
洛萨闭上双眼，他的身体放松下来，意识跟随着向导的指引，进入黑暗和沉寂之中。  
TBC


End file.
